Historically, wireless subscriber units, such as cellular telephones and pagers, have had the ability to receive a message sent from a wireless communication system, and perform standard functions in response to message receipt such as storing the message, displaying the message, or alerting the user of receipt of the message. The messages are typically a numeric message such as a phone number, or an alphanumeric message containing one unique piece of information such as "meeting in my office at 6:00 pm."
The user is alerted of receipt of a new message by an audible alert or a vibratory alert. The display of many wireless subscriber units today includes a message indicator for each message it has received and stored in memory. This message indicator allows a quick view for the user of how many messages are in the wireless subscriber unit and also allows the user to quickly pick a message to view. The message indicator is typically a simple graphical object such as a triangle or an arrow.
Today, wireless service providers are teaming up with advertisers to provide advertisements on wireless subscriber units. The advertisers benefit from such partnerships by being able to send advertising messages to a large number of potential consumers in a cost effective manner. Advertisements can be sent as an individual alphanumeric message, or as an attachment to another alphanumeric message such as a free information service message.
One drawback to sending advertisements as an individual message or an attachment to the free information service message is that the user can delete the message without ever reading it. Alternatively, the user can begin to read the message, see that it is an advertisement, and delete it.
Another drawback to sending alphanumeric advertisement messages is the annoyance factor of the wireless subscriber user. The disturbance created for the end user can negate any positive benefits to the advertiser.
Hence, what is needed is a non-intrusive method for advertising to the end user of wireless subscriber units that provides for multiple viewing hits of the same advertisement.